


deathbed at midnight

by mattsundae



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood and Violence, Death, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Suicide, also ghosts and stuff related to it, dont get too attached to characters, everyones in danger, kind of slow start, please theres a lot of death and detective shit, sexual themes blah blah the usual, will be warning before any chapter/s that have it, yes some major plot points will depend on polls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsundae/pseuds/mattsundae
Summary: Paradise Academy for the Gifted, you had the upmost privilege of being one of the chosen for their upcoming academic year.Honored, that was all you could feel as you entered the pristine building. New friends awaited you, a life of comfort and greatness too.Although there was something fishy; you are not the only one aware. When the rules start to play out, the chance of an illusion that you bought into becomes reality.The result wasn’t the freedom you were promised.Clock strikes midnight, and when the god forsaken sound dies out you wonder...Who did you use to be? What will you do?
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 20





	1. To you, from Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> notes at the end have important content, make sure to read:)

**This is an official statement from Paradise Academy for the Gifted, also known as PAfG. Please ensure that this letter is burned after complete evaluation.**

_ Dear Miss L/n, _

_ Congratulations! You have been selected to join the 17th promotion of this Academy. All staff is excited to meet you and work hard to achieve a very new you! Our goal is for every single one of our students to better themselves and become pure individuals with all the freedom they need in order to have a successful path. A life of comfort sits behind our very doors!  _

_ You will be joining a top rated Academy not many people get to attend. We have a history of more than a 100 years and you will be part of it, thanks to your hard work and excellence. Truly a once in a lifetime opportunity.  _

_ If you wish to accept, follow the instructions at the very top and give us an answer including your favorite color and your arm’s measurements —don’t forget your bicep must be relaxed.  _

_ We would like to know our students to form great bonds with them. [A survey has been sent to your e-mail address](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScxr0TDuYNwgDQ87oZ8yy6MEv4KENyPDR4oZH9X2xCfyxjalA/viewform?usp=sf_link), have in mind it’s optional but widely encouraged.  _

_ Do not be late to orientation, rules will be established and must be followed to a tee. It is important that no regulations are taken as a joking matter.  _

_ This is, after all, for everyone’s sake!  _

_ Paradise awaits you. You have our warmest welcome! _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Jett Cameron _

_ Director of Admissions  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Doubt everything. 
> 
> .— hello! welcome to this story. i am very excited to see how this will turn out, since i have many ideas for it. as you can see i’m trying to immerse the reader a lot, and in some occasions i’m gonna leave some choices to all of you n see how it turns out! this survey is, as stated in the letter, optional but encouraged. i’ll take the most common answers n use them as little easter eggs:) 
> 
> anyways, for the questions should i make a form like in this chapter or leave it for you all in the comments to decide? idk idk. 
> 
> kudos n comments are appreciated, they help me lots. especially if u have any thoughts about this story, let me know! i would like to see if u are liking it so far or are excited for it<3
> 
> another thing before i go. take the reminders in notes as you may, i’ll leave it up to your interpretation:) it’s your story after all. 
> 
> congrats for being accepted, talk to u later besties


	2. Hello, Paradise Academy?

Screams.

Agony.

Pain.

Silence. 

Why did it have to turn out this way? 

This isn’t freedom, nor salvation. 

This is torture. 

This is Hell. 

Someone, help me. Help us. 

Does anyone even remember? 

Listen to m̷̢̯̞̩̹̯̘̖͙̺̹̖͖̞̗͓̬̙̜̳͖͙͕̠̟̖̙͖̊̐͂̑̋̀̐̓̀̀̉̆̆̈́̆̎̐͋̑̅̽̏͆̈́͌̉͒̂̕͝ͅͅě̵̡̛̲̟͉͈̮̝̥͓͓͕̯͉̪͖̯̻̜̺̻͇̬͚͙̿͑͛̅͌́̃̓̈͌͌̋́̍͂͆̈́̈́̄̍́͛̃̓́͑͐̽̀͒̃͛̈̀̀̈̔̚͝͝,̶̪̻̹̫̯̰̿ͅ ̴̜̟̳̪̻̙͚͇̯̜̗̬͖̠͈̳̘̘̥͎̪̩̬̙̟̘̠̱̤̹͈̝̼͕̫͉͚̠̲͙̜̋̋̊͋̊͂͑͌͗̾̋͆̈́͗̑̈̅̂̀̋̃̚͜͜͝ͅͅẙ̵̨̡̧̢̧̨̨̳̫͔͎̠͕̹̬̭̼̝̠̹̥̲͈͚̟̩̖̦̞͙̳͔̻́̋̂̂̒̐̈́͋͂̿̔̓̄̉̎̒̏̈́̋̾̈́͒̇̀́̂̃͋͛̅̎͂̕͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅơ̷̢̘̘͇̬̘͓͔̲͉̻̥̪̥̙͑̾͒̈͒͂́̒̇̃̎̑͑̋͒̈̓̿͛̐͆̔͒̓̔̿̎͑̾͌͝ͅͅư̵̡̙̯̥̬͖̗̥̱̫̜̠͕̦̹̮͈̤͔̣̬̲̮̝̙̦̦̥͈̰̭͎̱͓̐̾̌́͗̊̃̂̈́͗̆͗̽̇̃͊̑̃͗̑̓̈́̇͆͐̕͜͝ͅͅ ̸̨̢̡̧̡̛̠͇͚̳͚͓̖̤̰̒͛͛̍̈́̃̔͋͋́̀̃̑͋͑̓͌͘͝ͅͅṁ̴̢̢͕̖̙̹̼͉̜̥͖̼̳͙̪͎̰͖̟͔̣͇̙̦͉̠̀̂̓̈́̐̈́̆̈́̆̆͑̾̀̔̑̊̂̔͐̀̓̽̀̎̅̊̅͛͌̿̾̈́͋̚͘̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͠ų̶̢̛̫̩̝̼͙̬̟̯̦̘̝̙̟͕̼̞̻̥͕͍̊̍͂̈́̄͋͊̇́̈́̑͋̌̈́̀̀̾̐͛̏̄́̈́̑̐̇͛̇̓͘̚̕̕͜͜s̵̛͇͕̻̘̟̞̝͎͚̘̪͖͉̓̀̈̅̿̅́̂͐̍͒̿̈́̔̌͐́͆͛̌̌͆͑͊͂͆͝͝t̴̨̨̛̛̮̞̞̭̙̘̹͙̭̻̳͖̖͖̻̐̌̎̅̿̆̀̈́̃̅͛̇̿̈́̽̆́̾͊̀̑̔͋̍̔ ̵̢̡̜̣̱̳̲̫̱͕̼̻̼̻̫͎̤̘̺̬͍͚̳̗̳̲̺̯̰̙̟̩̫̘̞̘̤͕̝̭͍̝̪͎̓̑̃́͐̂͐͐͜ͅͅn̷̨̧̛̺̳͉͙͇̯̺̙̗̜̤̩̞͔͍͉͓̜͇͇̣̳̣̮̜̩̯͔͆̑̀̔͋̔͂́͋̓̂̒̕͘͘͜͜͝͠͝ơ̷̢̨͔̰̼͕̞̝͎̺͙̰͇̜̙̝̦͕̬̘̓̔͑̍̔̍̌̑̓́̍̂́͑͋̃̈̀͌̉̅͋́̍̎̿̅̄̄̕͘͠͝͝͠ͅt̷̢̧̺̫̼̞̯̖̮̥̞͍͉̭̳͈̞͔̬̪̟̺͍̪͆̆͌͑̊̌̐͛̅̇̀͐̈́̅̉̈̂̾̾̿̐͑̉́̉̃̈́̏̇̿̌̀̋̈́̊͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅ—̷̡̅̑̾̉͐̄͋́͂̅́̄͗́̾̃́̓̋͗́̏́̋͘  
̴̢̧̼͎̣̙̤̲͎̯͓̣̪̭͕̺̩̙̅͛͋  
̵̨̭͈̻̪͍̜̞͍̣̩̯̦̼̦͕̫̯͐͛͑̈́̓̾̐̐̈́̾̃͋͜͠P̶̢̛̩͖͚̰̘̟̦̫͓̘̼̭̳̗̖̖͕̘̲̭̉͌̉̇͌̾̔̒̊͆̏̈́͂́̆̾͘͝a̸͍̟̱̗̼͎̟̱͇͍̭͔̙̻͙̘̲̦̬͓͇̘̲̭̭̮̟̪͎̥̤̤̰̬͕͕͇̯̽̋͜͜͜͝͝ͅr̶̨̢̡̺̥͇̬̝̗̯̝̮͍͖̩̮̖̣̯̹̦͕͑͆̑̆̕͜ͅͅͅa̸̰͍̅̋̒̀͌̈́̏̈́̔̆d̷̢̨̡̛̝̘͖̲͓̫͓̘͙̮͚͕̦̹̲͔̝̱̺̩͖̖͉̤͙̹͈̻͖̽̎̒̆́̒̆̑̈́͒̃̈́̀̇̈̉̽͋̓̑̿͊̽̀̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅĭ̴̡̨̨̨̭̰͚̳͇̮̣͍̥͔̝͎̦̯͍̫̖̟͓͙̤̮̝̜͓̭e̷͓̤̐̈́̽͑̈́̚ş̴̢͔͕͔̗͍̥͈̼̺̰͖̔̇̓̾́̈̓̃̾̋̀̔̂̈́̿̈́̏̀̀̅̒́̌̆͛͛́̕͝͠͝ͅă̴̢̨̢̨̢͈̦̯͉̞̞͍̫̜̲̬̘̞̦̖͚̗̞̰͈̻̰̘͆̽̇̽͑͊͋́̒̂̅̒̾̂͛̒̌̒̂͛͌̿̆̀͘͜͠͝͠͠ͅţ̶̢̧̥̝̹̘̼̻̠̠̣̲͕͍͇̰͙̺̬̠̭̖̰̣̠̭̯̤͙̖̟̝̦̘͎̊̓́̒̒̊͗͊̑̍̓̔̓͒̎̽͗̈̑̈́͊̐̌͛͑͌͗͂̒̕̕̕̚͜͝ͅͅh̴̢̡̛̼̗͔̞͙̰̯͙̯̟̻̭̯͚̟͖̺̳̳̟̤͓̬̫̣̯̥̙̙̘̳̻̜̥̺͍̦̙͑͛͑́́̒̂͊͆̈̂̃͗̓̅͌̉̈͊̌ͅͅ ̸̨̨̨̛̼̝̺̜͉̦̼̤̩̞̣̝͍̼̖͇͖̤̹̩̼̟̩̮̋̉͗̄̈́̒̈̿̀̔̾́̐͒̽̃̒̉͋̂̊̇̔̽̍͗̂͗͒̄̃̑͘̕̚͝͝͝å̴̛̛͈̮͎̟̺̞̠̾̈́̓͛̌̾̒̇̌͋̌̌̀̑͒̾͑̿̿̽̀͂͗̉̿̇̽͋̓͘̚͝ͅẘ̶̢̧̧̡̛̛͇͖̰͍̦̘̟̹̤̱̻͕͍̻̜͕̹͍͕̘̣̻͙͈͔͉̱͚͈̮̳̠͇̰͙͉̻̬̖̼͐̄̈́̏̔̓͗̔̈̀̒̾̃͆̒̓͐̀̎̈͒̒̑̈́̏̽̉̋͜͝͝ͅͅa̸̡̢̧̨̨̛̠͔̳̠̹̪̘̪̯̤͉̳̰͉̻̞͍̯̬̦̦̠͉͚̠͇̗͙̘͎̻̠̝̭͕̺̒̾́̇͑̎̈̾̈́̏̎́̈́̓͑̅̃̈́̇̄͛́̽͋́̎́̎̃̂̽̔͂̏̂̍͗̽͘̚̕͘͘͝͝͝ͅi̴̧̧̨̮͍͓͔͔̠͕͕͎̙͓̯͍̹̯͓̝̖̫͇̲̮̺̫͉̭̊͂̀̓̍̋̔̊̓͋̀̔͂̂̿̄̑̈́̐͗̈́͊͒͛̀̀͋̽̆͑͂͂̏͑̌̀̔̋̈́̍̈́̋̚̕͜͠͠ͅt̵̥̍̓ͅs̶̢̤̺̭̭͓̼͙̝̟͍̓̅͛̐̓͘̚͝͠ͅͅ ̵̩̔̾̒̀̃̀̋̈̓̀́̐̀̊̓̏̐̾͌̈́͛͊̋̑̕̚y̸̡̧̡̛̲̥̣̺͉̻̪̤̺̰̭̖̖͈̙̦̭̠̜̻̘͔̼̥̠͇̝̩̖̺̞̫̳̝̯͖̥̝̅͆͋̓̏̈́́͛̆͛͑͛̎̎̈́̓̕͝õ̸̧̧̧̢̨̧̡̙̟̠̖̮̣̺̰̖̩̩͉̞̫̫̝̠̠̜̲͕̖͉̼̼̺̟̞̘̀̏͑̈́̒̀ͅu̵̖̯͇̮̞̬̦͍͍̘͎͇͈̱̹͈̻̥̭̹͚̤̫͍̱̼̯̒̍̋͛̅̔̔̒̿͑͗̽͑̆̽̄̃͌̈́̓̂͆͌̐̈̑̾̃̐̈́̈̅͒̾̌̚͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅ

“Fuck.” 

You groaned, eyes squeezing shut in reaction to the sun rays entering your room. Your head faced the other way, trying to grasp the drowsiness that escaped from your now awaking body. 

Something odd was in your hand, you felt it. 

“Honey? Are you getting ready?” 

Twisting and turning, you pushed the unknown voice from your thoughts. Your arm disagreed with your entire being, or so it looked like, making it impossible to try and get 5 more minutes of sleep. 

You grumbled some more, lifting up your numb, aching arm and inspecting the object you’ve been holding. A phone, your phone. 

Brightness was on full. You turned on the device to check the time. “I had an alarm set for 7:30 in the morning so I could prepare for the—“ 

One blink. Two, three, four and one more. Yesterday night you set an alarm early before putting some odd channel on the T.V, 99% sure you knocked out while watching it. 

Despite all that the 9:00 staring back at your fatigued eyes was very real, too real. It felt like a slap —your very own wake up call. 

Literally, you dropped your phone and it hit you square in the nose. 

“Oh fuck me, I was only going to rest my eyes for 1 minute, not an hour and a half!” Tossing the bedsheets off your frame, you left the softness of your bed and messily made it. There was no time to waste. 

“Did you hear me? I asked if you were— I see you aren’t.” In came your mother, frown deepening when she checked her watch. “You are going to be late if you don’t hurry.” 

Part of you was grateful that you packed most of your stuff yesterday. You took one of the suitcases and chucked it in the bed, running around the room grabbing everything you considered important. 

“Damn, my arm hurts.” You rubbed the upper part, muttering to yourself. 

Having made her way inside and towards your stuff, rearranging it so you had more space, your mother heard you clearly. 

“Probably a bad posture.” She disregarded the matter, rushing you to finish preparing in order to get some proper breakfast before leaving. 

You agreed. After all, you didn’t know how often you’d get to see your parents once you enrolled. 

Finishing your daily routine in the bathroom, your mother wrapped up on your preparations. Away from your sight, she fondly smiled at a picture of the three of you —your parents hugging you when you were just a baby— and hid it safely in one of the many compartments available. 

She carried all your things to the car, your father helping her. You, back in your —now almost empty— room, reminisced about your life. The Academy was a big step into a new future, making you aware of the fact that things were going to change drastically. 

You couldn’t lie. You had a great life made up of a loving family and a wonderful education that led you to the person you are today. Not to mention the fair share of friends you made throughout your time at school. You were thankful to be so lucky. 

You were never deprived of anything crucial, and yet you always felt loneliness pester you like a fly. Perhaps you’d find what you were missing behind the door you were going to open up in a bit. 

People tended to say that if you wanted to, the world could be put in your hands. You obviously laughed at their delusion. 

Nevertheless, you were going to miss your life in your town. You already said your goodbyes, but it wasn’t as simple as it looked. 

Well, there were memories you had with you. As long as you had those, it would be fine. 

A sudden noise caused you to jump in your place. Static pounded your ears, annoying you to no end. You gripped your head, pressing your palms to the sides to block out the loudness. 

“What the hell?” 

You turned around, facing the culprit. No surprise, it was your television. You had to admit to the uneasiness of the program you were watching last night. It had been gory and mind blowing, painting humans as the terrifying monsters of your typical demon and paranormal movies. 

It felt too realistic. Now that it was glitching, you were feeling slightly paranoid. 

A repeating message kept showing up on the screen. The text morphing into unreadable words as it progressed. From the looks of it, a call for help, but from whom? 

“Fucking weird. These horror channels keep getting more and more believable.” But you still enjoyed them to some extent, you knew. Judging by all you’ve watched and read you were sure you could get away with murder if you pleased. 

It was a fascinating world, the paranormal. 

Conspiracies aside, you ignored the odd contents displayed in the screen and turned it off. You had no free time to get into detective mode. Maybe later you’d get the chance to check the name of the series and fully watch it. 

“Come have breakfast! We need to leave soon.” 

At your mother’s words, you left your room and headed towards the kitchen for your last meal with your family for a while. 

The door closed, so did your old life. 

Breakfast was spent casually, giving it a touch of routine you’d learn to long for. Your father was playing random videos his colleagues sent to him, the volume being too obnoxious as usual. Next to him was your mother, sipping on her coffee and lecturing you about what you should and shouldn’t do. Things you already knew, common sense. 

After all the utensils were cleaned the three of you went to the car. The Academy was far away, situated around a secluded area that took at least 45 minutes to get to. That is, if you lived closest to it. Which you didn’t. 

You left with enough time to arrive right when orientation starts if there wasn’t any traffic. Of course, when you most needed to be early, the roads were overflowing with cars. 

“Apparently there’s been an accident. Some car came out of the woods, seemingly in a hurry, and exploded out of nowhere.” 

“That’s… the strangest accident that has ever happened around here.” 

Your mother nodded at your father’s words. Indeed it was. Not many oddities came to be where you lived, being a reasonably peaceful place to settle down. This was the first time something of the sort occured. 

Today was just a tad bit eerie. 

You looked out the car window, catching some smoke from somewhere farther away. Weirdly enough, it came from the direction you were heading. 

The message from an hour ago popped into your mind, chills running up your back causing you to shiver. Too much superstition, you had to ease up on it. 

Without giving everything else much thought, you leaned back and closed your eyes. Might as well get back the 5 minutes you craved; if there were more, then better. 

“Hey, wake up!” 

Copying your earlier actions, your eyes landed on what was outside. There were no buildings or any signs of towns nearby. The Academy was closed off from the rest of the world. No unnecessary spotlights. 

The smoke from the accident that went on sometime ago was now gone. Your mind, fuzzier than ever due to your nap, didn’t feel like breaking itself with the occurrence. 

“Are we almost there?” You heard your mother’s hum, ending up answering texts from past friends and checking for any notifications or updates you may have for the rest of the trip.

Minutes later the car stopped, your family exiting and going for the trunk to get all your things. 

There you were, right in front of an extremely tall building. If it weren’t for the letter stating that it was an Academy, you would have ticked it off as a tourist attraction.

From the outside, it gave the appearance that it was old. Contributing to the so-called ‘100 years’ of history behind its doors. 

Quaint and picturesque. You spotted several balconies, but not many entrances and exits. Windows of different shapes and sizes ran along the brick walls, you were even able to catch a chimney. 

There was vast greenery surrounding the building, making you assume that there were outside structures in the backyard.

Towers sprouted off the top, pointed roofs to each one of the 6. The two middle ones got your attention, being shorter than the others as well as being separated by a large gap that didn’t have a roof to cover. Meanwhile, the style of the 4 towers in the corners differed from the latter. 

The building formed a perfect, symmetrical square. You presumed that the gap in the middle was some sort of courtyard. 

“This is where we part ways.” You turned around to face your parents. They placed your things around you, keeping silent afterwards. 

Your father was first to break it, pulling you to a close embrace. “We’ll miss you.” His hand rubbed your back, offering you warmth. 

It gave you an indescribable feeling. 

Once your father pulled away, you didn’t get more than 30 seconds before your mother hugged you even tighter. She cupped your cheeks, gradually squeezing them harder as she talked. 

“Don’t go breaking their rules, make sure you never get cold so take a jacket with you just in case, and definitely don’t stress too much and have fun with your friends.” She didn’t hear your complaints as she kept rambling. Both of you ignoring your father’s pitiful looks. 

“And before I forget, you better text or call us everyday to tell us you are alright.” She was brought back by your father’s coughing, shaking his head at her suggestions.

“You don’t have to everyday, but at the very least a week.” Your mother sent him a glare, easing on the hold of your face. It took your father longer than it should have to convince her that she was being too strict —or peevish in better terms. 

You settled on observing from afar, rubbing your cheeks from the earlier gesture. 

The two of them focused back on you, your mother mumbling a ‘fine’ under her breath and showing you one of her bright smiles right after. 

“Well, we’ll leave you to it.” 

You were about to nod, reaching for the handles on your suitcases. “Ok sure—ah!” You didn’t get far, instantly caught off guard by your parents, who had again pulled you towards them. This time, however, it was a hug between the 3 of you.

Secretly, you were cursing them out for bringing you to such a nostalgic atmosphere. You didn’t want to cry and be all dramatic —and you weren’t going to— but they did manage to get a glint out in your eyes. 

That inexpressible warmth disappeared as soon as they broke their hold. 

“I know you are bound to meet new people and have tons of fun but don’t forget about us.” You chuckled.

“That’s dumb. Never.” 

Facing away from the waves of your parents, you walked towards the gate in front. As more distance was put in between you and your family, you realized that the aforementioned feeling was home. 

Something irreplaceable. 

Or at least it felt that way in your case. 

You stopped, glancing back at the two figures near the car. You doubted they could see you clearly. Still, you waved at them with a close lipped smile. 

The churning in your stomach gave away that this was no ordinary send off, despite how common it felt. Nothing was wrong, and yet things weren’t right either. 

Eventually, you had to force yourself out of your mindset. 

You hoped to see your parents soon. 

Later you’d come to terms with the fact that specifications were important. 

Almost at the door, you gaped at the sign you failed to notice previously. 

**Welcome students of the 17th promotion!**

Smirking at the sight of your name surrounded by others, all in uppercase and bold letters in different colors —your favorite ones, you concluded by seeing your own. It didn’t escape your eye from the rather small quantity for a large building such as the one you were to settle in. 

Even lesser students than the average. The acceptance rate must be lower than you even thought. 

A true honor. 

White wood invaded your vision as the entrance doors towered over you. Noted, it looked clean but quite vintage. One could assume it was worn out with the years that appeared to pile up against it. 

A red light flashed intermittently, bothering you a normal amount. Truth was, you scanned the area around the entrance and came empty handed. Although you had an idea of what it belonged to. 

Technology was relieving in a way. 

Grasping one of the knobs, you turned, pushed and pulled without getting a single budge out of it. The door was locked no doubt, and you bet it had to do with your tardiness. 

“What a first day.” You said mostly to yourself, covering your mouth and letting out a deep exhale. 

On top of the door knobs were golden knockers, surprisingly in good condition in contrast to others you’ve seen during visits to other places. You expected rustiness due to frequent use, but they were in excellent shape. As if they were recently bought, an assumption you would have believed if it weren’t for its design. 

You tried getting their attention with it, getting no answer again. Stepping away from the door, you bit your lip, thinking on the next course of action. 

Lucky for you there was not much to ponder on, hearing the clinking and turning of metal opening the doors for you. 

“Huh, so it’s sturdier than it looks.” You didn’t want to get squished by the doors, thus carrying all your necessities inside as quickly as possible. 

Placing your things back on the floor, you took notice that no one was present to greet you.

“Hello? I’m a new student here.” Your voice echoed. No one paid heed to it. With not much to do, you looked around until someone came by or noticed you. 

Ahead was a statue, followed by more throughout both sides. They were all different, with some things in common such as the odd gowns and covered eyes. Their postures were identical too, pressing their palms together in a form of prayer or blessing. 

‘No joke this looks like a not very well hidden demonic cult.’ You inwardly cringed at how huge they stood. A sudden need to get out of the corridor overtook you. 

Lost on the statues, the realization that there were no windows on this side of the Academy landed upon you much later. Instead, everything was lit by candles pending from the stone walls. 

‘Huh, doesn’t make much sense taking the architecture into account.’ Finger on your chin, you kept your little investigation going. 

The cold, hard floor was decorated with a dark colored carpet that took the entirety of its length. Said carpet made a turn along with the corridors, further confirming that this building was a square. 

The red light from earlier wasn’t in this area. You didn’t give more thought to it since you didn’t have a clear record to connect it to. 

Again, metal turning brought you to the other wall where the door was located. 

Much like when the door opened, the sounds made when it was closing were as loud and metallic. You observed the visible gears while they rotated, eyes widening at the complicated coding that covered its back. 

All the pieces it had gave it a different air than outside —a more futuristic one. It was an unsettling balance of old and new, and you had to admit that the decorations weren’t exactly pretty. 

‘I don’t think I get the aesthetic they are going for.’ 

The door locked itself, right under your nose. You were trapped inside the school, gazing at the mechanism behind the door that let you in seconds ago. At the very top you could see the same white wood the other side was made of, making your brows furrow at the secrecy of it. 

Weird. 

Tempted to fiddle with the system on display, the thought of you being late and trying to hack your way into somewhere you weren’t sure of stopped you from doing so. Besides, you weren’t smart enough for the ridiculous technology of the door. 

The arrangement was weird. 

Your heart jumped out of its place the moment a hand landed upon your shoulder. You held in your breath, the uncanny feeling of paranoia that has been building inside of you through the entire day dispersing throughout your body. 

Your hand morphed into a tightened fist, the other laying limp against the side of your thigh. Why were you so scared? Perhaps it was the warning in your acceptance letter, the warning that you didn’t follow. 

“You are late, Miss L/n.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: The smallest details give out the biggest clues.
> 
> —. anyways, hello!!! i hope u guys are doing alright:)) here’s the very first official chapter since i consider the other one a prologue. i’m heavy on building everything so it might take a little bit to meet levi, especially since the beginning of stories are usually pretty slow:// so sorry about that. 
> 
> i think i forgot to mention this in the other chapter, but some of the choices (won’t be in every chapter) are actually pretty crucial to the story and affect the plot and characters. a lil bit of mind breaking HAHAH 
> 
> thank to everyone who has commented/left kudos. it made me happy and i really appreciated it from the bottom of my heart<3 im hopeful all of you will enjoy how this will turn out.
> 
> have a good day :)


	3. Beautiful lie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! enjoy the chapter, but remember there will be a poll linked at the end :)

**611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195611219561121956112195………………………**

Forced to mask your terror with nervousness, you gulped. Tardiness was partly your fault, with an unexpected outcome during the way. Perhaps lying to get out of it could work out well. However, you had a hunch that no matter how convincing you appeared, they’d know. 

“You see,” You uttered a lighthearted chuckle, hiding the quiver in your voice as well as you could. “I would actually be here on time weren’t for the—” 

“The accident that occurred sometime this morning, correct?” The ghost of a touch in your shoulder vanished, allowing you to face the unknown person with the honey coated voice. Calm, and soft, it wrapped you up in security. 

You nodded, past feelings forgotten as you took in the appearance of the tall, lean woman. Her hair was tied into a low bun, hands holding each other without letting go. Her black sweater that covered a shirt —only its collar visible— complimented her long black skirt nicely. From below, you were able to see a peek of black shoes. 

Very classic outfit choice, the ideal touch of elegance giving her an air of superiority. Opposite to the dark colors she wore, her face had peace written all over it. No creases, perfect skin, her eyes relaxed and nose smooth. Her lips curled into a serene smile, not big enough to seem creepy but not forced either. 

The woman was beautiful, no doubt. 

“We deeply apologize for what happened.” The melodic rhythm, a pleasing sound, nearly got an immediate dismissal. Albeit hypnic effects aside, you caught onto her words with ease, snapping out of your trance. 

“Why would the Academy be sorry for that?” 

Her smile never faltered, looking down at you with her caring eyes. A hint of a giggle left her lips, her hand patting the top of your head and dragging itself down to your cheek. Similarly to a mother, her fingers delicately caressed the side of your face, lulling you to relax and sleep. 

“Every once in a while a vehicle leaves to gather supplies, I guess our background check wasn’t fully right this time.” People wearing the same outfit as the woman neared the two of you, taking a hold of your personal belongings and carrying them along. You paid no mind, it was always better than if you were doing so by yourself. “It is because of it that any tardiness is excused, no consequences from such.” 

The carefulness she had while choosing her words increased your awareness. Stranged by the knowledge that woman possessed. 

Though you had to tell yourself that you were a mere student, one that shouldn’t surpass limits at that. Your mind filled itself with curiosity, leading to eventual suspicion. 

Some things didn’t make sense here. No choice but to wonder to what state would you have to lie to yourself to believe otherwise. Hard to believe, your first day had to turn up a shit show. 

You’d play with the pieces you’ve been handed, for the time being. To give it a try.

“Someone gets the supplies we need?” Her simple nod pushed you to continue. “Then we don’t,” You blinked, images of the door flashing in your head. “leave this place?” 

Admittedly, there were many things that bothered you. Have it be due to your passion for all things out of place. This time, you prayed that it was as simple as that; not the gut-wrenching feeling that came with your instincts. 

Your main concern was the door, coming up with no conclusions other than an immense lack of info. Another thing that bothered you was the red blinking light from the entrance, but your inside thoughts turned up with the same answer as the former. 

Those blinking red lights, you had an idea of what type of technology they were. The question remaining in the air being, who was it for? 

Now did you make the woman laugh at your childish curiosity; contrary to the fragile whispers you thought you had to get used to, she was now loud and obnoxious. Her shoulders shook, voice piercing your ears with its shriek. It took several seconds to simmer down, her eyes again burning holes in your figure. 

“You are going to love it here so much that you’ll never want to go.” 

For more times today than you’d prefer, your heart rose up to your throat. As fast as you could, you dismissed it with a cough, adding a gulp for effect —or rather, fear. 

First impressions really are everything. Your father used to mock the act of it, telling you that most of the time people put up a fake persona before trusting you enough to let you in on their deepest secrets. 

How much truth was in the woman’s words? What were the limits to her fake persona, you wondered. 

After the excruciating chat, only managing to raise up your nerves and doubts, her hand was placed in your back to lead you straight to one of the ends of the large corridor. It was about time you said goodbye to the eerie statues and lumination that served as decoration, shivering at what was to come. 

The same idyllic eyes narrowing at your restless self, unbeknownst to you. 

Fortunately for you —and your heart— you entered through a door that opened up to a more modern picture. Gone were the windowless stone walls adorned by candles, replaced by, albeit small, windows and a naturally bright hallway. 

“Why are some parts of the Academy older than others?” You found yourself asking so out loud, eyes up on the fun sized chandeliers that refined the plain hall. 

“We like to preserve certain traditions, as well as the original design. This place is what we worship.” 

Again, put off by her odd choice of words, you thought of the items you knew came from your actual timeline. Everything looked more taken care of, polished and brand new like the door that led you to this building in the first place. There were doors on both sides of the walls, the woman stopping by one located in the corner. 

“You’ve missed the beginning speech but are just in time for the mention of the rules and most important facts, you’ll be alright.” Farewell came with the last smile she offered you, unsure if you were going to see her around much. Despite the clear turmoil you’d felt in her company, she had been pleasant to talk to. In some way. 

You reached your hand up, closer to her figure, going for a handshake. To your surprise, she walked faster than you’ve ever seen her do, leaving through the same door the two of you came from. 

She may have tried to cover it up, but you didn’t miss the way her lips curled down in disgust. You retracted your hand, a little ashamed at her out of place reaction, and went to grab the handle. 

You were distracted, then, by a dear red blinking light that you never wanted to see again. They didn’t even attempt to conceal their tight security from their students, if that were to be some sort of alarm. 

Standing there would only make you seem charier, you figured, deciding to place all your dubious thoughts to round back later and push your way inside. 

You found yourself at the top of a theater, rows upon rows of chairs leading to a main stage in which a projector screen was. For such a large place, there weren’t many students sitting, recognizing the few names you caught on the banner outside. No one was talking in front of the students, a voice coming from speakers located all around the room instead. 

By the way said voice wasn’t saying anything to the obvious screams of 2 students about to enter a fight, you could only sweatdrop at such a valued Academy using a voice recording for a crucial assembly. 

It kept babbling on, no mention of any rules whatsoever. Did you miss the most important part and this was just the end of it? You dreaded said truth, making your way down the center stairs to where your now new classmates were located. 

“Ah, Miss L/n nice to finally have you join us!” Your eyes widened, mouth agape as your head moved around the spacious room. “You are the last to arrive for the 17th promotion class, now that you are here the two yelling nincompoops can shut up so I can inform you all of the rules.” 

So it wasn’t a recording after all. 

The voice was that of a male, more on the higher pitch side. Rather than intimidating, there was mock beneath its eloquent words. The usual voice that they gave the crazy person in the horror movies you saw with your parents or friends, not that you wanted to have that image in mind. 

You’d much prefer to think that you were looking too much into it, mentally calling yourself a creep. 

Creepier was the simultaneous turn of heads every person inside did at the mention of your last name. The 2 hot headed boys looking down at their knees, not expecting the sudden call out to their antics. 

“Please take a seat, this will be information that needs to be engraved in your brains.” 

Your eyes darted around the multiple empty spaces. Should you sit with someone? Or was it better not to socialize until after the odd speaker man was done? The latter would probably give you a bad impression, taking into account no one of the people inside were by themselves except for one girl. 

The time you were taking was embarrassingly slow, your head snapping up at the sight of an arm waving at you, to later point to the seat next to the aforementioned girl. With your best attempt at a friendly smile, you plopped down in the seat she offered and went ahead for a quick introduction. 

“I’m Isabel Magnolia, it’s very nice to meet you!” She beat you to it, her voice loud and cheery. You could tell she was clearly excited to be here, and seemed very carefree and happy. Quite frankly, you had no idea as to why she wasn’t sitting with other people. 

“F/n L/n, I see you are liking it here so far?” Isabel nodded rapidly, her smile stretching to a wide grin. 

“I’ve been waiting to come here for years! I know people who study here as well, but since they’ve been gone I haven’t gotten a single visit from them.” As fast as her friendly demeanor showed, the visible pout took no longer. “They are a bit antisocial, but I just think it’s plain rude.” 

You couldn’t say much else to Isabel, the speaker starting to babble again; what she just told you, though, only acted as fuel to your already doubtful mind. Isabel’s ‘friends’ didn’t even bother to visit her once in years? 

Either they were the shittiest friends possible, or something else was going on connected to this Academy. 

Thinking it was better to pay attention to the rules for your sake and any new details you could hang on to, you decided to leave the thinking for when you were in your room. 

“There’s many restrictions and rules that you’ll have to take into account if you don’t want to accept the consequences.” Groans came from the crowd, including yourself, at the word ‘many’. “Some of them you’ll learn as you go, since they are not that important. Right now, hoewer, I will be explaining the ones with the most severe punishments.”

“And what punishments are we talking about?” A buff, blonde man asked before the unknown voice could go on. 

“Before anything, Mr. Braun, your clear disrespect will serve me as an example.” The boy referred to as ‘Mr. Braun’ frowned at his words. “Not a very important rule, but simple discipline, interrupting a member of the staff while they are talking is unacceptable.” 

No one dared say a word. You could see Isabel’s furrowed brows from the corner of your eye. Your own, unimpressed glare settled on one of the many speakers around the room.

‘Since they are all for being polite how about they show themselves to talk about this, simple courtesy.’ As much as you wanted to help the boy out, you didn’t want to risk your very first day resulting in expulsion or anything else. If interrupting was seen as something bad, you didn’t want to imagine what talking back was in their scale. 

“As punishment Mr. Braun, you’ll be cleaning all the utensils used after lunch.” The blonde leaned his head back, obviously wanting to let out the fact that he was irritated. Instead, the only sounds echoing in the large theater were snickers and quiet hums. 

“Ignoring all of that, and to answer your question, it’s better if I don’t tell you.” This time, as you saw most expressions laced with curiosity. The intent to ask why he wouldn’t inform all reflected, no one said a thing. Pleased, the man presumably understood our silence and took it as a means to explain himself. “You’d be too terrified.” 

Shocked to hear the darkness that went along with his, now deeper, tone, your eyes landed on the rest of your classmates to see that their own gazes scanned the room as well. Their eyes were wide, covered with the same worry yours most likely were, almost silently asking if what everyone heard was indeed what they heard. 

You even noticed a small blonde girl faintly shaking in her seat. A brunette with a darker undercut —one of the boys from the previous argument— reassuring her that there was nothing to be scared of. You then caught the dirty glare Mr. Braun shot at the display. 

“Look at your faces, I played you all!” Back to its usual glee, whoever was behind those speakers laughed hysterically. Some joined with painfully forced chuckles while others simply sighed and attempted to play off their fear. 

You wanted to chuckle too, hearing Isabel calm herself with relieved whispers. But you were more concerned about how the man was able to see all of you, wanting to check if there were any cameras around. 

Isabel nudged your shoulder, a sign that she noticed your stiffness. You smirked, telling her that the man was too shy to show himself and was probably hiding behind the curtains. She snorted, calling the man ‘a little bitch’. 

Once the laughter died out, the man cleared his throat. Silence followed, but you swore a sick smile creeped its way to his face by the snickers he was ‘trying’ to conceal. You already deemed the man as not right in the head. 

“So, let’s begin.” 

The assembly was finally done and over with, him letting all of you off with a very elegant ‘Smell you later’ which only led you, and several others, to cringe in your spots at the second hand embarrassment you started to feel. 

All of you hung around the corridor, Isabel next to you. She fell asleep midway through the rule talk, relieved to find out from you that they’ll be giving you all a paper so none of you could forget. To be frank, you also fell asleep and were only awake when they said that. 

“Hey you two,” You and Isabel met with Mr. Braun, waving for you both to join the circle all the students formed. “come with the rest of us.” 

“Yeah let’s go talk to them, you were sitting by yourself before which by the little I know about you doesn’t really suit you.” You went to take a step, making your way to your soon to be friends all to suddenly be stopped by Isabel’s hand grabbing the top of your arm. 

She avoided your eyes, pink tinting her cheeks now more prominent with her pursed lips. “I was alone because one of my friends used to say that I should talk to people after taking a shower, so I don’t smell bad.” 

What. 

You blinked at Isabel, having no clue what to answer to what she just told you. After a few seconds, you snapped out of your trance and hit the back of her head with your hand. 

“Ow! What was that for?” She complained, oblivious to your next actions. As you took a hold of her hand, she kept grumbling to herself, you dragging her towards the group of people. 

You weren’t joking when you said that she struggled to bite you so you could let go. Adamant on following the words of her so-called friend. 

“Stop listening to the stupid idiot you claim to be your friend.” You let out a puff, close to rolling your eyes at her empty head. “You did offer me a seat next to you, didn’t you?” 

You were about to hit your head on the wall when her eyes widened in realization, showing an open smile and rubbing the back of her neck. “Oh that’s right I completely forgot about him when that happened!” Laughing, she linked your arm with her own and made way inside the circle. 

“I don’t really like your friend.” 

Isabel looked up at you, her smile morphing into a mocking grin, a single brow raised. You barely heard her chuckle, misfit hidden behind it. 

“You serious? I think you two would make quite the duo.” 

You visibly gagged. 

A boring round of introductions and failed flirting attempts later, your group had trouble finding the dining hall for lunch. Thanks to the same woman that greeted you inside the Academy, who didn’t spare the lot of you a single glance, you were all able to find it. 

Like a ballroom from the princess books your mother used to read to you, the Mess Hall was full of dignified tables, paintings and sculptures on the walls that closed up the room. A huge chandelier determined the middle, looking up to see paintings on the floor. 

It was shocking to find a room made for an Academy prepared as if it belonged in a royal castle, though you supposed it contributed to the strange modern-tradition theme they were striving for. 

The food was just as tasteful and sophisticated as the room itself. 

Lunch went by quickly, all of you agreeing on meeting up for dinner after having some rest in your respective rooms. There were very few of you, thirteen to be more precise, making it easy to get along and form one big group. 

Mr. Braun, whose name was actually Reiner, sobbed once he remembered he couldn’t rest until he washed and cleaned profoundly all plates and utensils that were used. He asked for company, specifically a female one —the only thing left for him to do was call out Historia directly— which ended up with him on the ground when Ymir went to knock him. 

Ymir stuck close to Historia, surprising you when you learned they just met today. Ymir complimented your sense of humor, and Historia was the nicest girl of the bunch. You liked them; yet again there was no one that you disliked. 

Reiner had two friends that came to the Academy along with him, Bertholdt and Annie. They were both reserved individuals, although Annie was colder. She didn’t seem to like anyone, but you thought otherwise. People had their own ways of showing friendship. 

She was worth a chance, everyone was. 

The brunette along with the boy with the man bun were the ‘two nincompoops’ that almost fought. An occurrence that happened again because ‘Eren is the most disrespectful guy I’ve ever met’, words by the brunette himself, Jean. 

He, like Reiner, was just as enchanted by a girl. The two of them concerned you a small bit. 

Eren had also known two people that were in the same class, Mikasa and Armin. You and Armin seemed to bond over legends and mysteries the two of you read, talking about them for most of your lunch and trying to plan reading and discussion sessions together. Mikasa was similar to Annie, but warmer. She was very close with Eren, telling you that his family took her in after an accident that affected her parents. She would join up in your conversation with Armin to make a small comment on the matter, you trying to include her in as much as possible. 

Last but not least, you had the real 2 nincompoops with a new addition. Sasha, Connie and Isabel, all loud and wild, but funny and entertaining. Sasha ate as many rations and wasted as much sauce as she could, to Reiner’s dismay. Even she resorted to stealing some food from Armin while he busied himself talking to you. On the other hand Connie was hilarious, and very easy to talk to. Isabel was, well, Isabel. 

All of you went up a set of wide stairs together, minus Reiner. Gasping at the beautiful marble that they were made of, golden handles on each side. In the center, going up all those steps, was a large window, the gardens visible from outside. The day was sunny and clear, the early hours of the afternoon bringing heat that made you want to be in your room with the air conditioner on. That or the pool. 

The view outside was beautiful, the garden well kept to the point that it was pleasing to the eye. Perfect for listening to music and doing an usual routine out in the open, you had to make good use of the backyard before you left. 

The stairs broke into two, morphing back at the same entry without doors. You did spot, anyways, gaps on each wall. Any other details you had most likely missed, too engrossed in the topic your group had been discussing. 

There remained the possibility that some things you saw while alone were a product of your imagination after the eerie message and show you watched the night before. 

Currently, you were all on the second floor. The square shaped building being more noticeable thanks to the large windows that let you see the other side. Doors were around the perimeter opposite to the windows, each with a huge separation as well as number plaques on top. Flowers, ceramic and plants decorated the corridor along with a lighter colored carpet than the one in the entrance hall. All too familiar chandeliers pended from the roof. 

“Apparently there are 5 more floors for each promotion, 2 more for classes and other purposes.” Armin informed all of you, having read the little information displayed on the Academy’s web page. Which, once more, had fewer details than others. 

You partially listened to what he was going off about, paying more attention to what could be seen under the windows. True to the mental map you pictured in your mind earlier, there was a courtyard down below. Healthy grass and little flowers of different colors made up its aesthetic, along with the fountain placed in the middle. 

Bigger than any of those details were another statue, much different from the ones you first came across, and a huge clock right on top. The statue was that of a young girl, dressed poorly and with covered eyes by her fringe. In front of her, she held a wooden bucket in her hands. Words were engraved below her, though you could not make out what the sentence was saying.

Another place you had to come back to. 

Saying goodbye to Armin and Annie, the 2 closest to the stairway leading down to the first floor, the rest of you made your way past the hallway and into your respective rooms until you reached the halfway point of the square. Another set of stairs just like the ones that led to your floor were visible, coming to the conclusion that the other students from years above accessed their respective floors using them. 

“You mean to tell me there’s no elevator?” Isabel cried out, earning a complaint from Sasha. 

Too busy with their bickering over having to go up all those stairs to get to class, you spotted the number 013 in one of the doors closest to the stairs, recognizing it as the room you’ve been assigned to. On the other side was the one with the number 001, belonging to Isabel. 

“Ah yes number 1!” With a wave, she rapidly headed inside. You said a quick see you later to the ones remaining without their rooms and went on to open your own as well. 

Inside was a larger space than you ever expected. White walls enclosed the room, a wide window being the only source of brightness other than the small artificial light on top. Said window had a string that pulled down to a net to prevent bugs, also acting out as an opening to a small balcony everyone had in each of their rooms. You closed it off, pulling the curtains close, the sun bothering your eyes. 

A white desk was right below it. It was spacious, with compartments to store any supplies needed. They were all empty; you were quick to move on from it save for a dark marking that caught your eye once you opened the drawer right under the surface of the desk. 

It was, to no surprise, empty, but you made out letters and words written on one of the corners. You couldn’t tell if it was barely visible due to time or the fact that someone tried to clean it but couldn’t do so very well. Tracing the drawings, you understood why you could still make them out. They had been carved in, leading you to believe that whoever this room used to belong to tried to cover it up with poor paint quality. 

**_Shorty :)_ **

**_L + H + E + F = BFFS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Small hearts littered around them. You chuckled at the immaturity, being kind of cute. Having no idea as to whether any of those initials or that ‘Shorty’ were still around, you hoped that wherever they were, they remained good good friends. 

On the top of the desk was the laptop the man in the assembly mentioned. You were to use them only for work purposes, adding that they were very hard to crack. Why they were so adamant on someone not hacking their laptops, you had no clue. 

What would students such as your class do, Connie already said he only needed for it to have Minecraft. Besides, it didn’t seem to be one of the best quality wise. 

Next to it was a paper with the most important rules that you all went over hours ago. You inspected it with close attention to see if anything was added or changed. 

Actually, you were just not awake to hear any of them. 

**PAfG IMPORTANT STATEMENT:**

In this document you are able to find the most crucial rules you’ll be having to follow. Breaking any of these will result in heavy consequences. 

**1** \- Boys are **not allowed** in any of the girls rooms and **vice versa**. 

**2** \- You must wear your armband at **all times** , including during sleep. You can **only** take it off if you are about to change clothes, having to put it back on **immediately after** doing so. 

**3** \- The bandages that come with said armband **MUST NEVER** be taken off. 

**4** \- **No** trespassing **staff only** areas. 

**5** \- Books from the library must stay **in the library** , **don’t** take them back to your rooms. Only stick to books in **student sections**.

 **6** \- Curfew is at **12 am** , no student is permitted outside of their rooms at that hour unless there is an emergency. It is recommended that all go to bed. 

_*As stated above, in case of emergency press the red button on top of the digital clock in your bedside table*_

You didn’t get the point of some of these rules, pondering over them causing you to get a headache. Placing the document inside the drawer with the carvings, the possibility of you forgetting it existed tomorrow was very high. 

Standing up from the chair, you saw a closet. During the conference you were all already told of the uniforms inside of them. They had to be worn only for class time, not wearing them having not as big of an effect such as the other statements in the paper. To the side of it was another piece of furniture with more drawers, a cute little succulent on top of it. 

Opposite to said wall was another door that opened up to a connected bathroom, thankful that you didn’t have to share a common one with everyone else. You had a bathtub that could also act as a shower, the toilet and a sink with a mirror that you meddled with on accident, discovering that it could open up to find a basic first aid kit. Other medicines and pills could also be put in there. Not only that, but the bathroom had more space for other products with shelves attached to the walls. 

Back in your room the only thing left to check out was your bed, across from the window, which had a suitcase of yours placed on top while the rest were on the foot of the bed. A bedside table was next to it with a single modern digital clock, the one that you read about minutes ago. You sat down, satisfied by the softness, seeing the armband they also informed you about laying on the suitcase. 

If there were things that appeared extremely out of place, more so than others, they had to be the library and armband rules. The former basically screamed that there was something strange going on somewhere inside, and the latter you considered weird because you saw no point for it. 

At the very least it was your favorite color, cheers to that. 

Nevertheless, it made you wonder whether they would know if you didn’t wear it around your room. The only use you could make of the favorite colored armband with white lines and a peculiar star was that to recognize who was a student. It lost all purpose inside your living space, unless it had a deeper meaning that escaped you. 

Needless to say, curiosity aside, you had no desire to test it out. The last thing you wanted was to be on their bad side, breaking a major rule no less. Who knew what those ‘consequences’ were. 

Shrugging it off, you followed the instructions the man made sure you all remembered without failure. Seriously, he made every single one of you repeat them until you got it perfectly. First, you had to wrap the bandages around the arm, making sure they were tight enough to not slip off. Apparently, they were waterproof. Then, you put on your desired clothing item to lately wear the armband itself. 

It was heavy, heavier than what you thought an usual armband could be. Perhaps it was your own tired mind making you see it that way. You fiddled with it, touched and inspected it closely. You came up with nothing remotely suspicious. It was as if it was overwhelmed with some kind of stuffing, nothing too concerning. 

When you put it around your arm, you couldn’t feel the weight at all. Not even when you moved around. 

Once you got your notebooks you had to write all your observations out. You weren’t too sure if you should though, paranoid if somehow there was someone observing your every move. The feeling was there. 

You wanted to investigate this place someday. 

Before attempting to take a nap, you opened up all your suitcases and thought it was best to put everything away now instead of later, when you’ll probably be in less of a mood. Your clothes were neatly stored in the given closet and drawers, all the bathroom necessities in order in their desired places, as well as any decorations you might’ve brought along. 

Halting in your step once everything was safely put away in your closet, your eyes darted around the room as the idea of you missing something popped into your head. 

Just in case, just in case. 

You swore that you also had a bunch of pictures and polaroids of your family, friends and yourself on trips you’ve made. You were 99% sure that you chucked an album with them inside your suitcase before leaving. It had been on the very top of all your clothes, that wasn’t hard to miss. 

Did you really forget it? You wanted to hit yourself for it. 

Not giving it as much thought as you should have, you told yourself that your mind played tricks on you making it seem like you didn’t forget it when you actually had. Tomorrow you’d ask if your mother is allowed to come and bring it for you. 

Too sleepy, you lay in your bed and let out a deep exhale, closing your eyes. Conscience fading away as noises and laughs could be heard from outside your room. 

It really wasn’t worth it to go over and over every little thing you deemed unusual, right? You were beating yourself up for nothing. 

The experience was just beginning, you had to be more concentrated on meeting people and finding new friends. A small smile made its way to your face at the picture of your class, full of people you knew you would grow up to like them a lot. 

Were you simply too questioning? 

“Come on don’t bother them now, they have to be super tired. Let’s go to the club room.” 

“I know you didn’t make us go down all those stairs just to make us go up again, pointless bullshit.” 

Whoever it was was completely right, you were tired. Too tired. 

**POLL:** In this chapter you got to meet new people that will become your eventual friends. Is there anyone/more than one that you’d like to be closer with? 

[**CLICK HERE TO VOTE**](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfQSd9rhb2mAGsEEeiiq8eJ0X8lHufdo5S5TuJTsyWYdS1nIQ/viewform?usp=sf_link) or **comment**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: Trust in your judgement. 
> 
> pfft this was so long. these beginning chapters are full of descriptions solely for world-building. i know it may be kind of boring, i am trying to make it as eerie and enjoyable as possible, but these details are very important to be aware of since they may be recurring themes in future chapters. i promise next one will be a little bit more interesting i promise. anyways, i hope you have enjoyed and if you feel like it leave kudos or a comment. they are always much appreciated. see you all next chapter<3


End file.
